Wildlife Zoo
Wildlife Zoo ''is a video game in which the player must create a zoo with staff, finances, and animal exhibits to attract visitors. Gameplay There are a number of gameplay modes in the game, and each (with the exception of Freeform) has differing limitations. A Freeform game in Wildlife Zoo allows you to create the zoo of your choice, the only restrictions being space, animals and objects. The player's money supply is unlimited, and all items are available from the beginning of the game (except those that can only be unlocked in Scenario and Challenge games). Freeform games begin with an empty zoo, to which the player adds animal exhibits and guest facilities (such as restaurants and bathrooms), hiring employees to staff and maintain them. The player chooses a plot of land for their zoo to be built upon at the start of a new Freeform game, and each plot of land represents a different terrain (e.g. tropical rainforest, mountains, deserts, or others). Each plot of land is also a different size (large, small or medium). The player must accommodate their animals with spacious enclosures, adequate food and water, animal enrichment objects (toys or items that otherwise encourage the animals to use their natural abilities and behaviors), shelters for them to sleep or gain privacy in, and environments that suit them (for example, tigers are best suited to rainforest environments, and a lions to savannah ones). The player must also provide for the guests, which is done by placing food and drink stands, bathrooms, picnic areas, seating, trash and recycling bins and playgrounds around the zoo. The player can create a range of elevated and lowered terrain types, including hills, valleys, cliffs and ditches. In addition to Freeform mode, there is also a Campaign mode in which the player chooses a campaign to play through and is placed in the shoes of an average zoo owner and is assigned different goals to complete; these goals may include having to breed tapirs, train dolphins, rescuing abused animals and more. As well, there is a Challenge mode in which the player has a limited amount of money (although the player can choose their starting amount) with which goals must be completed. There are many unique features as well. One is that it takes a while for it to become night and the morning again. There are realistic animal features which include staying in herds (50 zebra will stay in one herd together), realistic breeding, animals will be social to staff and other animals (sometimes), realistic animal fights along with nursing babys with milk. The visitors also make a difference when they could actually talk. Staff do so aswell. A mode where the player could be a visitor to walk around and do staff duties. There is also a mode where you must customize the players character with different clothes, shoes, and accesories. In this mode, the player may interact with animals by training, feeding, and taking care of them. Staff and guests could be talked to on the bluetooth accesory. They may or may not respond back to the player depending on what the player says. Animals There will be over more than 200 animals to house in this zoo. The variety of animals are much more than Zoo Tycoon Games or Wildlife Park Games. This certain one includes Sharks, Big Cats, Dinosaurs, Mythical Creatures, Net-Navis, Pokemon, Future Animals, Ice Age Animals, and more! *Aardvark *Addra Gazelle *Adelie Penguin *African Dylanus *African Elephant *African Wild Dog *Alexornis *Allosaurus *Ambulocetus *American Alligator *American Badger *American Bison *American Common Dylanus *American Killer Dylanus *American Mastodon *Anchisaurus *Ancylotherium *Andaconda *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Arabian Oryx *Armadillo *Arthropleura *Arctic Hare *Asian Dylanus *Asian Elephant *Aurochs *Australopithecus *Avisaurus *Babookari *Bald Eagle *Barosaurus *Baryonyx *Blue Hedgehog *Brown Hedgehog *Basilosaurus *Basking Shark *Beluga Whale *Bengal Tiger *Bigfoot *Binturong *Black Bear *Black Buck *Black Labrador *Black Mamba *Black Rhinoceros *Black Shuck *Bluebuck *Blue Whale *Bonggambie *Bongo *Bontebok *Bottlenose Dolphin *Bottlenos Whale *Brachiosaurus *Brontosaurus *Brontothere *Brown Hare *Brown Pelican *Cape Buffalo *Water Buffalo *Bull Shark *Bulldog *Bumblebeetle *Burchell's Zebra *Bush-Antlered Deer *California Sea Lion *Camarasaurus *Bactrian Camel *Dromedary Camel *Giant Camel *Canadian Goose *Capybara *Carakiller *Caribou *Carnotaurus *Cattle *Cave Bear *Cave Lion *Chalicothere *Cheetah *Chimpanzee *Chinese Dragon *Chinstrap Penguin *Alien-Like Chupacabra *Dog-Like Chupacabra *Civet *Coelophysis *Columbian Mammoth *Common Eland *Compsognathus *Confuciusornis *Crested Gibbon *Cryptoclidus *Deathgleaner *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus *Deinotherium *Desert Hopper *Dicynodon *Diictodon *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Dimorphodon *Diplodocus *Diprotodon *Dodo *Doedicurus *Domestic Chicken *Dorudon *Dugong *Dwarf Elephant *Short Beak Echidna *Long Beak Echidna *Edaphosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Elasmotherium *Elephant Bird *Western Elk *Emperor Penguin *Entelodont *Eurasian Lynx *European Badger *European Dylanus *European Dragon *Falconfly *False Spitfire Bird *Falzar *Falzar Beast *Fennec Fox *Ferret *Forest Flish *Ocean Flish *Fossa *Florida Running Dylanus *Flying Fox *Flying Rod *Galapagos Tortoise *Gannetwhale *Garden Worm *Gastornis *Gelada Baboon *Gemsbok *Gentoo Penguin *Gerenuk *Genyornis *Giant Anteater *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Ground Sloth *Giant Octopus *Giant Panda *Giant Sable Antelope *Giant Scorpion *Giant Spider *Giant Squid *Giant Warthog *Gigantopithecus *Gloomworm *Glyptotherium *Goat *Golden Hamster *Golden Retriever *Gompotherium *Gorgonops *Gorgosaurus *Grant's Zebra *Great Hammerhead Shark *Great Indian Hornbill *Great White Shark *Greater Flamingo *Gregar *Gregar Beast *Grevy's Zebra *Grey Fox *Grey Wolf *Greylag Goose *Grizzly Bear *Abyssinian Ground Hornbill *Southern Ground Hornbill *Guanaco *Hamadryas Baboon *Harpy *Harpy Eagle *Hippopotamus *Honey Badger *Humpback Whale *Hyaenodont *Iberomesornis *Ichthyosaurus *Iguanodon *Incisivosaurus *Indian Giant Dylanus *Indian Mongoose *Indian Rhinoceros *Indricotherium *Irish Elk *Jackalope *Jaguar *Japanese Giant Salamander *Jersey Devil *Jurassic Park Velociraptor *Kentrosaurus *Killer Penguin *King Cobra *King Penguin *Kinkajou *Klipspringer *Koala *Koolasuchus *Komodo Dragon *Leopard *Leedsichthys *Liliensternus *Lion *Liopleurodon *Loch Ness Monster *Longipteryx *Lurkfish *Lystrosaurus *Macrauchenia *Madagascar Giant Dylanus *Madagascar Trumpet-Nosed Dylanus *Mallard Duck *Maltese Tiger *Manatee *Manta Ray *Marine Iguana *Markhor *Marthanus *Massospondylus *Megalodon *Megasquid *Megalosaurus *Meerkat *Mermaid *Mickey Mice *Microraptor *Moa *Mokele-mbembe *Mongolian Death Worm *Moose *Mosasaurus *Moschops *Mothman *Mountain Goat *Mountain Gorilla *Mule Deer *Mute Swan *Narwhal *Neanderthal *Net-Navi (a-z) *New Zealand Giant Dylanus *Nile Crocodile *Nile Lechwe *Nile Monitor *Nurse Shark *Okapi *Olive Baboon *Orangutan *Orca *Ornithomimus *Ostrich *Oviraptor *Pachyrhinosaurus *Pangolin *Parasaurolophus *Parksosaurus *Peafowl *Peccary *Pilot Whale *Plateosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Pliosaurus (Predator X) *Poison Dart Frog *Pokemon (a-z) *Polar Bear *Pot-Bellied Pig *Protarchaeopteryx *Procoptodon *Pteranodon *Puma *Python *Quagga *Quetzalcoatlus *Rabbit *Raccoon *Desert Rattleback *Savanna Rattleback *Red Fox *Red-Fronted Gazelle *Red Panda *Red Kangaroo *Reef Glider *Right Whale *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Roachcutter *Rockhopper Penguin *Ruppell's Vulture *Sandtiger Shark *Sawfish *Secretary Bird *Saber-Toothed Cat *Saltwater Crocodile *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Scutosaurus *Elephant Seal *Harbor Seal *Harp Seal *Weddell Seal *Serval *Shagrat *Sheltland Pony *Sheep *Short-Faced Bear *Siberian Tiger *Siren (Mermaid-Like Creature) *Sirrush *Sivatherium *Slickribbon *Snow Leopard *Snowstalker *Soemmering's Gazelle *Somali Wild Ass *Spink *Spinosaurus *Spiral-Horned Antelope *Spitfire Beetle *Spitfire Bird *Spotted Hyena *Springbok *Squibbon *Steller's Sea Cow *Stokesosaurus *Stripped Hyena *Styracosaurus *Swampus *Swan Goose *Takin *Tapinocephalus *Tapir *Tasmanian Devil *Terabyte *Terror Bird *Thomson's Gazelle *Three-Toed Sloth *Thylacine *Thylacoleo *Tiger Shark *Titanosaur *Toco Tucan *Toraton *Toxodon *Triceratops *Troodon *Trunko *Tuatara *Two-Toed Sloth *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Unicorn *Utahraptor *Vampire *Vampire Bat *Velociraptor *Vervet Monkey *Walrus *Warrah *Werewolf *Whale Shark *White-Faced Whistling Duck *White Pelican *White-Tailed Deer *Wild Boar *Wild Turkey *Wolf Spider *Wolverine *Wombat *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Warthog *Yeti *Zambian Sable Antelope *Zebra Shark Animal Stuff '''Food *Hay *Branches *Leaves *Bananas *Inscects *Meat *Dinosaur Meat *Plants *Oranges *Fish *Live Fish *Carrots *Lettuce *Apples *Berries *Live Rats *Live Mice *Live Lizards *Bamboo *Shrimp *Seeds *Human Food *Honey *Cheese *Grass *Blood Dish *Cooked Meat Terrain/Biome *Savannah *Grassland *Swamp *Volcanic Terrain *Mangrove *Desert *Tundra *Taiga *Scrubland *Snowy Boreal Forest *Snowless Boreal Forest *Temperate Forest *Tropical Rainforest *Cyber World *Fresh Water *Salt Water Buildings & Scenery Buildings (Coming Soon) Scenery (Coming Soon) Expansopn Packs Birds & Reptiles Extreme Zoo '''Marine '''World Worldwide Wonders End Of Extinctions World Of Myths Video Gaming Critters Arrival of the Social Gaming Animals Ratings US$959,550,250,350,378,290,124,518,619,523,772,353, 576,738, 551,663,504,470,720,670,555,257,710 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:E10+